Hija de la Tierra
by P. Papillon
Summary: Nuevos poderes despiertan en Sakura, un viejo enemigo vuelve de las cenizas, y se desencadenan una serie de eventos que han estado construyéndose por mucho más tiempo del imaginado... SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.


**Hija de la Tierra**

**Por Yellow Mask**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ésta historia me pertenecen. Me limito a traducir.

**Capítulo 1**

**Lazos de sangre**

Su nombre era Mikiko. En la Corte de las Hadas, su título era Treesinger, ninfa del Sakura de Konoha. Para los mortales de la villa oculta, era la Sagrada Sakura, el enorme árbol de cerezos que crecía junto al río, cuyas hojas se sacudían con frecuencia sin necesidad de viento. Para algunos, aquellos que podían sentir el aura de Hada que desprendía, era el último resquebrajo de magia en un mundo cada vez más hostil. Para otros, era simplemente un bonito árbol junto al río que ofrecía sombra para refugiarse del calor del verano. Para muchos, era sólo parte del paisaje.

Pero para dos... era su familia.

Y para una persona, su madre. 

Aunque Mikiko era una ninfa, y había 'nacido' siéndolo... no lo había sido durante toda su vida. Veinticuatro años atrás, un ambicioso dragón había hecho un trato con Skwall –el Dios del cielo y el Destructor, contenido sólo por un delicado balance con su contraparte, Haevyn, la Diosa de la tierra. A cambio del poder casi infinito de Skwall, el dragón liberaría al Destructor.

Cohen, el Emperador de las Hadas, enterado del trato, había reunido a todo el Otherworld *****para luchar. Mikiko y las otras ninfas habían usado todo su poder para sellar al dragón y alejarlo de las Hadas... pero no sin un precio. Muchas de las ninfas habían muerto.

Y los poderes mágicos de Hada de Mikiko habían quedado tan agotados que había sido forzada a permanecer como una mortal durante diez años.

Mikiko había intentado integrarse con la gente de Konoha, con el optimismo de que podía quedarse unos años viviendo como una mortal y luego regresar a su forma de Hada sin problemas o complicaciones. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser vivir como un humano por lo que era –para un inmortal – apenas un grano de arena en su vida?

Pero ella no había contado con enamorarse.

Sotaro era la clase de hombre que merecía una esposa que lo amara y que permaneciera a su lado por el resto de su vida. Por lo que, por su propio bien, Mikiko había intentado ser fuerte, e ignorar sus sentimientos como si fueran tierra en el viento, pero al final...

Pero al final, ni siquiera un Hada era inmune al amor. Veintidós años atrás, ella y Sotaro habían contraído matrimonio. Y diecinueve años atrás, Mikiko había dado a luz a su hija –una alegre y curiosa niña, llena del poder mágico de las Hadas, y –según Mikiko – hermosa en todo sentido.

La habían llamado Sakura, por su herencia de Hada, reflejada en el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes que la volvían una versión en miniatura de su madre.

Pero cinco años más tarde, su tiempo como humana llegó a su fin. Su poder volvió, y según la Ley de las Hadas ya no podía mezclarse con los humanos. Fue con gran dolor y miedo que Mikiko dejó en el mundo mortal a su marido y a su niña de cinco años, y volvió al Otherworld.

Una ligera brisa sopló entre sus hojas, y Mikiko suspiró por el repentino peso que las flores producían en sus ramas, contenta con su significado.

La sangre de Hada de su hija significaba que cuatro veces al año, en los equinoccios y los solsticios, cuando la barrera entre los mortales y el Otherworld se hacía más pequeña, Mikiko podía llevar a su niña al Otherworld a través de la Sagrada Sakura. Por lo que cuatro veces al año, ni más ni menos, Sotaro llevaba a Sakura al árbol, ella apoyaba sus pequeñas manitos sobre él... y era llevada a la Corte de las Hadas, donde ella y Mikiko pasarían el día juntas, antes de tener que regresar al anochecer.

Aunque Mikiko adoraba los días que pasaba con su hija, no eran suficientes. También quería poder ver a Sotaro, poder dormir a su lado, ver a su niña jugando en el jardín...

Por lo que el Emperador de las Hadas había decretado que, en el mes en el que las Sakuras florecían, ella podría tomar forma humana y vivir con su familia en Konoha.

Y después de otro largo año de espera, ese día finalmente había llegado.

Mikiko podía sentir a alguien acercándose al árbol. Aunque no era tan consciente de su alrededor como en el Otherworld debido a su forma humana, podía sentir cuando alguien se acercaba, e incluso escuchar conversaciones cercanas a ella.

Y también era perfectamente consciente de quién se le acercaba. Y también del momento en que Sakura buscó girando la cabeza en el pequeño claro algo peligroso o fuera de lugar. Habían aprendido desgraciadamente qué poco prudente era anunciar la herencia de Hada de Sakura.

Mikiko siempre había estado preocupada por su hija. En una sociedad en la que ninjas hambrientos de poder no eran anormales, temía que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que Sakura representaba –una vía hasta el Otherworld, y los poderes de Hada. Aquellos que podían sentir el aura de los oponentes no tardaban en notar que había algo raro acerca de ella –algo no humano. Mikiko siempre había visto a la pequeña criatura con cabello rosa corriendo sobre los claros en el bosque, y había sido incapaz de sonreír sinceramente, por miedo a que alguien la reconociera y la hiciera sufrir por lo que era.

Su forzado regreso al Otherworld no hizo más que incrementar su ansiedad -¿y si la sangre de Hada de Sakura atraía algún poder maligno del Otherworld, un poder con el cual Sotaro no pudiera lidiar solo? Mikiko había intentado convencerse de que su familia iba a arreglárselas perfectamente sin ella, que la sangre de Sakura aún no estaba del todo desarrollada, y que era raro que alguien notara su pelo rosa, y que se ausentaba en los equinoccios y los solsticios, y que aún si lo hacían no necesariamente serían capaces de encajar todas las piezas y darse cuenta de la verdad.

O al menos es lo que intentaba decirse a sí misma. Pero cuando alguien había intentado secuestrar a una Sakura de ocho años, Mikiko se había dado cuenta de que sus miedos eran muy justificados.

Mikiko no había estado presente en el secuestro en sí, claro. Se había enterado muchas horas más tarde, cuando Sakura, enroscada entre sus ramas, había llorado desconsoladamente que estaba muy asustada. Entre los balbuceos de su hija, Mikiko se las había arreglado para deducir que alguien se la había llevado mientras volvía de la academia, atada y cegada, y que había planeado quedársela. Pero los poderes inmaduros de Sakura habían respondido a su miedo provocando una involuntaria explosión de energía, que había dañado a su secuestrador y lo había forzado a liberarla.

A pesar de eso, el miedo de Mikiko no disminuyó en absoluto. Si había pasado una vez, volvería a pasar, y Sakura no tenía ni el poder ni la experiencia para luchar contra un shinobi elite.

Y entonces Mikiko había decicido que sólo había una forma de mantener a Sakura sana y salva.

Se había llevado a Sakura al Otherworld, con intenciones de sellar su sangre de Hada, apartándola por completo de su herencia inmortal y –con suerte- de maníacos hambrientos de poder. Pero la visita de Sakura a la Corte de las Hadas se había convertido en un desastre como no habían habido antes.

El equilibrio entre Skwall y Haevyn era lo que mantenía al Otherworld en vida –un reino tan lleno de magia necesitaba el balance del ying-yang sobre los dos elementos opuestos para proveer estabilidad. Si uno de los dos elementos superaba al otro, el Otherworld simplemente... desaparecería.

Y ese día, en el medio del festejo de las Hadas por el solsticio de verano, todas las criaturas en el Otherworld habían sentido como Skwall se desvanecía en un tenso instante –como un vaso de agua helada que cae sobre el rostro. Mikiko aún podría recordar el enfermizo pánico que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando había perdido a Sakura entre la ajetreada multitud, mientras los paisajes a su alrededor se partían y sacudían como las serpientes durante sus últimos instantes de vida.

Pero entonces, al igual que Skwall, habían sentido como Haevyn se desvanecía a continuación, y como entonces todo se estabilizaba y volvía a su estado natural, sin importar la ausencia del Dios y la Diosa. Mikiko se había arrojado desesperada entre la multitud de hadas, gritando el nombre de su hija, hasta que se había topado con el Emperador de las Hadas en persona, con Sakura entre los brazos.

Esa catástrofe no había hecho más que reforzar los deseos de Mikiko. Si ni siquiera el Otherworld era seguro, entonces la única forma de asegurar la vida de Sakura era convirtiéndola en una niña común. Por lo que Mikiko había sellado a Sakura ese mismo atardecer, sin dejar rastro alguno de sus herencias inmortales a excepción de su suave cabello rosa y sus enormes ojos verdes, y no había vuelto a traerla al Otherworld nunca, forzándose a disfrutar el corto mes de tiempo que la ley le permitía en su plenitud.

El mes que estaba a punto de empezar.

"¿Mamá...?" la llamó una voz suave, diciéndole con su tono que el lugar era seguro, que no había ningún intruso quien no debiera presenciar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"¿Mamá...?"

Mikiko se concentró, sintiendo como su esencia se transformaba de a poco, y cómo empezaba a separarse del árbol...

"¿Mamá...?"

Con un último esfuerzo, Mikiko tomó su forma humana, separándose del árbol en algo similar a la niebla que fue solidificándose hasta llegar a su forma mortal.

Durante un instante, observando la piel pálida, de rasgos elegantes, suaves ojos verdes y brillante cabello rosa, Mikiko podría haber jurado que estaba mirando un espejo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa de ninja y las armas shinobi, de la cara sonriente pero con apariencia exhausta y un cabello algo despeinado que apenas pasaba los hombros en vez de la cintura... que se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba mirando a su hija de diecinueve años.

'_Cada__vez__se__parece__más__a__mí,__' _pudo notar Mikiko, con un ramalazo de tristeza y a la vez orgullo maternal.

"¡Mamá!"' chilló, con la cara súbitamente alegre.

Sakura atravesó corriendo el claro, arrojándose a los brazos de Mikiko. Por un momento, madre e hija se limitaron a abrazarse con fuerza, absorbiendo la presencia de la otra como una gota de agua en la tierra seca.

"Estoy tan feliz de poder verte de nuevo..." susurró Mikiko, apartando con la boca algunos mechones de pelos de Sakura.

"Yo también, mamá," sollozó Sakura. "Yo también."

"¿Sotaro aún está en esa misión?" preguntó Mikiko, recordando que Sotaro le había comentado sobre una extensa misión de guardaespaldas alrededor de una semana atrás.

"Sí, pero papá dijo que estaría de vuelta antes del anochecer," sonrió Sakura, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su madre mientras caminaban juntas hacia la residencia Haruno.

"¿Qué ocurrió este año?" preguntó Sakura, observando con cuidado las cicatrices que decoraban la piel de su hija. "¿Y por qué estás herida?"

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te había contado acerca de aquella misión de matar a Uchiha Itachi?"

Mikiko asintió con la cabeza. Algunos meses antes, su hija había llegado corriendo a su árbol, comunicándole que ella y sus compañeros de equipos debían partir en una misión para capturar y eliminar al asesino Uchiha. Sakura, Naruto, y el recientemente reintegrado a la aldea Sasuke se habían marchado esa misma tarde, y hoy era el primer día que Mikiko había sabido algo sobre su hija desde entonces.

"Bueno, ya está muerto," espetó Sakura, sin rodeos. "No recuerdo mucho sobre la pelea –por efectos secundarios de una herida en la cabeza –pero Sasuke lo mató."

Había algo en el tono de voz de Sakura que llamó la atención de Mikiko. Cierta duda, algo no dicho, como una pizca de tristeza...

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó con suavidad.

Sakura bajó la cabeza de inmediato, observando con repentino interés como sus pies pateaban pequeñas rocas en el camino. "Es Sasuke," admitió finalmente. "Siempre había pensado que, si mataba a Itachi, sería... no lo sé, mejor, o algo así..."

Una sonrisa algo triste adornó su rostro. "Estúpido, ¿no? Pero si algo cambió en él, ¡es peor aún que antes! Se encierra en su mansión y sale casi únicamente para entrenar..."

"Asesinó a su propio hermano," dijo Mikiko con suavidad. "Sin importar que Itachi haya matado a todo su clan... aún así era el hermano de Sasuke. Necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que hizo. Y eso sin mencionar que, durante casi toda su vida, su único propósito y meta fue ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a su hermano, apartándose de todo lo demás. Ahora que su hermano está muerto, ya no tiene ninguna meta... cuesta lidiar con eso."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos aún se veían distantes. Mikiko apretó afectivamente los hombros de su hija para reconfortarla.

"Dale tiempo, Sakura," le advirtió la ninfa. "Pero demuéstrale que estás ahí si te necesita – sé amigable, dale tu apoyo... y no dejes que te aparte de su vida. Si tú y Naruto siguen insistiendo, las cosas saldrán bien."

"A veces pienso que la persistencia es la esencia de la vida de Naruto," dijo Sakura, sonriendo. "Así que no creo que tenga que preocuparme por eso."

"Bien, ahora que ya acabamos con las noticias deprimentes, ¿alguna buena novedad?" preguntó Mikiko con ansiedad.

"Bueno, ya te había contado que Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fueran novios hace alrededor de un año, ¿no?" comenzó Sakura. "Bueno; el otro día se veían tan tiernos juntos – Hinata ha estado aprendiendo a cocinar, y cuando Naruto probó algo de su ramen le dijo que pensaba que iba a tener que casarse con ella. Se puso tan roja que creí que iba a volver a desmayarse como antes..."

Mikiko sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para observar la animada expresión de su hija y las enormes sonrisas que acompañaban sus relatos.

"... y Tsunade dice que estoy mejorando cada vez más – dice que a mi edad ella no podía usar el chakra ni la mitad de bien que yo ahora..."

Ante esas palabras, la sonrisa de Mikiko se torció un poco con preocupación. Sabía que el sello sobre los poderes de Hada de Sakura nunca había sido renovado, y que sin duda se debilitaba rápidamente, permitiéndole un más largo y frecuente uso del chakra. Incluso aunque estaba algo preocupada, Mikiko admitía que al sellarla no había planeado hacerlo algo permanente – el sello no había sido diseñado para cortar del todo la herencia de Sakura, sino sólo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para entender los riesgos que éstos aparejaban.

Y Mikiko sabía que no iba a poder proteger a Sakura por siempre – ya era tiempo de que Sakura aprendiera cómo usar sus poderes de Hada...

_AN: A pesar de que al principio ésta historia es bastante rara, se torna excelente con el paso de los capítulos. Imperdible. Como ven, he dejado algunos términos sin traducir, debido a que perderían sentido u originalidad. Creo que no afectará gravemente la traducción._


End file.
